My Valkyrie Cain
by InkstainedHands1177
Summary: I ran my skeletal fingers through her soft hair. Yes, she was mine. She would always be mine. My Valkyrie Cain.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Skulduggery is OOC in this story. For those readers that prefer accuracy, sorry...**

 **Derek Landy owns Skulduggery Pleasant and all of the book characters.**

I wanted her. I craved her. The minute I saw her, I knew she was different. I knew that I would want her near me. She can be so full of life. Her life spilled into me and made me feel alive too. It was like a drug. I felt dead when she wasn't around.

She may be my student now, but in the end she would be more than just that. A lot more.

China warned Valkyrie away from me. Ghastly did too. Gordon knew it was too late, and so he didn't bother. Gordon, perhaps, knew me better than Ghastly. Kenspeckle failed to get her from my side. Elders knew they couldn't have done anything. Wreath was perhaps the most stubborn. Still is. But he will fail in the end. They all have before.

I felt like laughing. I knew Vile was. He craved Darquesse almost as much as I craved Valkyrie. I gazed at the sleeping girl in the passenger's seat. She wouldn't know just when it happened. She wouldn't know when I became more than just a partner to her. I was her teacher originally. Gradually though I have become the center of her life. By the time she realizes that I am more important to her than her family, her boyfriend, or even her others friends it will be too late for her to break away. She wouldn't even want to. However, everything will have to go slow so she won't be scared away.

Valkyrie stirred.

I found myself wishing that I could widen my eternal grin. "Hello sleeping beauty."

She yawned and smiled at me. "Where are we?"

"Home." She grinned.

"Good, I'm going to make some tea. Do you still have any left?"

I cocked my head. "I think so."

It was phrases like that. Phrases like 'home' that got her accustomed to forgetting her own home. Gentle hugs and making her soup when she was sick that made her forget her own mother. I smiled mentally at the thought. It would be glorious when it finally happened, when she was no longer thinking of her family, of that stupid Fletcher, or Tanith, or of her baby sister. It would be heavenly when her only thought was of me.

I parked the car, and she climbed out. Valkyrie helped me clean the house. We had been gone from it for over a week, because we were on a case. She dusted off my meditating chair, while I opened the windows to get some fresh air inside. I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. She leaned into my touch. She had once said that my presence made her calm. She shouldn't have told me that, but then, she couldn't have known.

We opened more case files and started studying them. I quizzed her with facts that she should have observed when they were at the scene of the crime. What kind of hat was the victim wearing? What was the color of the nail polish of the murdered woman? Was it chipped? Questions that would make Sherlock Holmes proud.

She answered them all correctly. I tilted my head in a smile. "That's my girl."

She beamed at me. Her smile was breathtaking. I could have stared at it all day. It was around eleven when she started yawning. I ushered her to her room. A room I made for her so she could stay with me forever. With me and only me.

"Goodnight Stephanie." I held my breath. It was time to test the limits of my influence.

She turned slowly and stared at me. She gave a small laugh. "I'd almost forgotten that that was my name." She laughed again.

I tilted my head at her curiously. "Do you not like it?"

She thought about it and shook her head. "I think Valkyrie suits me better than Stephanie."

I chuckled. "I agree. I'll never call you Stephanie again." Perfect. Perfect. Forget that life, Valkyrie. Never remember who you used to be. You're my partner. You're my companion. You're my friend. You're Valkyrie Cain.

She hugged me goodnight and turned to go, but Valkyrie hesitated on the steps. "Skul?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

She shuffled her feet. She looked adorable when she did that. "Could you…stay with me tonight."

Ah, yes. Darquesse had made an appearance earlier this evening. It had shaken up Valkyrie pretty badly. I understood. I knew how she felt. I was, perhaps, the only creature in existence who knew her the best. We were partners in more ways that one. I would even go so far as to say that we were partners in soul. I knew she was to me. We shared a bond. A bond that was helped along a little by my magic, but it was a bond nonetheless.

"Of course dear." I stood up and followed her into her bedroom.

We climbed onto her bed, and she instantly curled into my side with practices ease. I sighed with contentment. I could feel her heart beat strongly, almost as if it were coming from within me. Her warmth was seeping into my bones. I felt alive again. She shuffled further into me and slept.

I ran my skeletal fingers through her soft hair. Yes, she was mine. She would always be mine. My Valkyrie Cain.

 **I honestly don't know where this came from. I just got this idea of Skulduggery being influenced slightly by Vile, so I wrote it just to get it out of my head. I personally think it could have gone better, but my head is so full of other stories right now that I my plot lines are getting tangled. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Ink…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm writing another chapter in this, because I don't want to disappoint. However, I've got so many other stories going on that I can't guarantee updates to be regular.**

 **Btw, answer to Lauren: I don't really have a time set on this. I like having wriggle room for my story timeline. = ) It probably is set just after Death Bringer with a little AU twist cause I like having my own spin on stories that I didn't write. ; )**

 **Once again, Derek Landy owns the books and characters.**

Chapter Two

I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was talking to that Fletcher boy again. They had supposedly broken up. I growled. Supposedly. I knew he couldn't truly let Valkyrie go. At least that vampire was dead. That was a good thing. I was right to let Valkyrie continue that. It pushed a wedge between her and Gel Head. I felt my façade grin widen at the thought. Pity I hadn't been there to watch things fall apart for them. Of course, I _had_ been there for Valkyrie to cry on my shoulder. That had been nice. She chose me, _me_ , instead of Tanith or her pseudo family.

Tanith getting that remnant was probably the best thing that happened. Valkyrie had no one else to go to except to me. By the time anyone else comes along, she won't want to go to anyone else but me.

I watched as Fletcher grabbed her hand. I decided enough was enough. No one touched Valkyrie unless I deemed it allowed. I walked over to them. "Valkyrie, it's time to go."

She glared at Fletcher. Obviously they had a spat. That made the Vile inside me chuckle. No one could control Valkyrie. None. She was unpredictable, uncontrollable. I loved that in her.

"Fine. Goodbye, Fletcher." She didn't even look back at him.

"Lover's quarrel?" My nonexistent stomach roiled at the thought of anyone being her lover. Anyone but me. I wouldn't really call her a lover though. I would call her a queen. A goddess.

She snapped. "No. More like a stupid child arguing uselessly to get what he wants."

I chuckled. I molded her so well. She's fast with her fists and with her mind. "Let's go home."

She took a breath. "I have to get back to the house first. I haven't seen Alice or Mom or Dad in a week, Skul. I need to see them."

It took all my strength not to shout that she didn't need to see them. She didn't _need_ anyone but me, but I would never shout at her. Never. Instead, I nodded. "Very well. Shall we see each other later? We need to go over that crime scene, don't forget."

She nodded. "Tonight. I just want dinner with my family."

"If you say so."

She gave me a sharp look, but I ignored it.

I was seething inside. Just when I thought I was making progress, her loyalty to her family gets in the way.

She could tell that I was put out about something. "Skul? Skulduggery? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong? Please?" She didn't even realize that she was pleading with me. I smothered a chuckle. My mood mattered to her more than she realized.

"I am well. Nothing is wrong." Just a touch of coldness. Just a touch. Guide her with her desire to avoid making me upset. She would chafe against the word no. But by training her slowly to do as I wish, act as I wish, she will obey without a second thought. With Valkyrie, it is very important to let her think that she is in control.

She sighed dejectedly. "Is it something that I said? What did I do wrong?"

I turned to her as I put the car into park. I couldn't force her to choose which life she had to live, not yet. That wouldn't work. It would tear her. I didn't want her to experience mental or emotional pain. I never wanted her to cry because of something I did. I only wanted to make her mine.

However, I could make her feel unwelcome in her home. Make her feel like an outsider. She once told me that she already had such feelings. Once again, that was a foolish move on her part, but once again, she couldn't have known how I was to use that information.

"I don't think your family understands you. Your father thinks you're his helpless, little girl, but you're not. Your mother, too, prefers that stupid reflection than the real you. They don't appreciate you enough. I've seen you come to this car with an air of depression because of their silly expectations for you to be of lower quality than what you truly are. I don't want you to spend time with people who don't appreciate you." Valkyrie blinked. She thought about my words. The key to manipulation is to mix truth in with the lie. Make the lie believable.

She forced a smile on her face. "You're sweet for caring so much, Skul, but honestly, they appreciate me. I'll be alright here. See you tonight!" She slipped out of the car and into her room. I chuckled.

The seed of doubt had been planted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Massage

I picked her up later that night. She was subdued. I looked at her as I pulled away from her house. "Something wrong dear?"

She sighed. "You were right. I…I don't feel comfortable with them anymore."

I stifled my desire to laugh aloud. "I'm seldom wrong after all." I tilted my head in smile. "It will be alright dear. You'll see. You'll always be at home among the magics." She smiled and nodded.

I drove on. It was a comfortable silence. Suddenly she sat up straighter. "Wait a minute. This isn't the way home!"

I visualized my smile widening at her choice of words. "No, this is the way to Gordon's house. I'm having my house repainted. You don't mind if I meditate here do you?"

She laughed. "You can meditate there all you want!" She smiled. "I've always loved that house. When Gordon was alive, we used to sit in his library, and he would read his books to me, or we'd play chess. I wasn't very good, but he taught me well."

I tilted my head in curiosity. "I didn't know that about you. We must play sometime. I can take up where Gordon left off."

Her eyes lit up. I almost crashed the Bentley because I was staring at her eyes.

She laughed. "What's got your attention that you would almost destroy this _precious_ car?"

"I can't help that you are a very distracting person, dearest Valkyrie." She stared at me. Her cheeks were lightly flushed. It wasn't that I didn't give her compliments, I just didn't do it often with such a serious tone. Usually, I was teasing or joking. I like doing that. It kept her on her toes. I refused to become a plaything that she used to boost her ego. I was nothing like Fletcher Renn.

"You think I'm distracting?"

"Very. I still can't wrap my head around how head strong you can be. How stubborn, stupid, or just plain silly-"

She whacked my head and shouted. "OI!"

I started laughing. She huffed. I could spy a small grin on her face. Good, everything is 'normal' between us. Perfect. I can begin my second phase. I could feel my soul shiver in anticipation at having Valkyrie all to myself. Only for me. She would think of no one but me. My name would be the only thing on her mind, on her heart, on her tongue.

We arrived at Gordon's in one piece. It was raining. Valkyrie hesitated just enough to let me know that she hadn't practice her water magic like I told her too. I just sighed.

"Come on. I'll give you the lecture that you won't listen to, once we're inside." She grinned at me and snuggled close to me. I prevented the water from hitting us as we walked to the house. She took off her boots as I went into the kitchen. I once again felt the desire to taste tea. I sighed and started making her some.

Slipping in a sleeping draught, I stirred the tea and put the spoon in the sink.

"You look tired."

She looked up from the fire that she had started in the fireplace. She smiled as she saw the tea I handed her. "I do feel tired."

I noted her shoulders. "Why so tense?"

She laughed. "You never take off your detective hat do you?"

I chuckled. "Fair point. But, I suppose I don't want my partner to be in bad health. It wouldn't be good for future cases. I need you to be on top of your game, as modern people say."

She laughed and sipped the tea. "This is delicious. Thanks."

I dipped my head in acknowledgment. "You still look tense." I reached out and touched her trapezius muscles gently. "You hard as a rock. Or at least as hard as your head."

"I _will_ dump this tea on your suit."

I chuckled. "Allow me to alleviate your ailment?"

She smiled. "I am inclined to consent to your request."

I chuckled and slipped my hands onto her shoulders. Rubbing gently I applied enough heat to my hands to make them feel human and to relax the muscles. She moaned quietly. My nonexistent breath quickened. To hear her moan my name…oh…that would be a marvelous thing. I forced myself to not get carried away. I focused on working the knots out of her muscles.

"Mmm…Skul?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Let's make this a regular thing…you're quite good at it." She was practically putty in my hands. She hummed in contentment. I imagined what other noises she could make because of my hands.

I leaned over and chuckled in her ear. "Of course." I would never give up a chance to touch my Valkyrie. My hands slipped into her hair. I could tell that it was soft. Soft and sleek, just like the owner. Her head lolled to one side and the empty teacup crashed to the floor. I continued massaging her. Working my fingers in her scalp. I whispered dark and delightful things into her ear. Things that she would experience soon enough.

Once she was mine.

 **I hope you guys are enjoying these chapters. I still haven't figured out if Skulduggery succeeds or if he fails. What should happen? Should Valduggery win in the end?**

 **Ink…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Eavesdropping

 **One Week Later**

I looked over the books in China's library. Valkyrie was searching the other half. I was loathe to be apart from her for long. I had a feeling something was happening; I needed to find her. I silently walked through the library, looking for her. It wasn't long until I could hear her voice. Her soft, delightful voice.

"Fletcher, why are you following me?" She sounded exasperated.

"Valkyrie, this was the only time I could talk to you without that creepy skeleton being near you. He's like your shadow! It isn't healthy!"

"You know what's not healthy? Putting so much gunk in your hair! We broke up, Fletcher. Let me live my life the way I want to live it. Skul is my friend. He's my mentor."

"Your rapist!"

Silence. Finally Valkyrie spoke. "You went too far. Skulduggery Pleasant has done nothing physical to me. He has done nothing to me that I haven't allowed. He hasn't forced anything on me. At all. Stop being such a child!"

I tilted my head in a smile at her words. They were true. I would never do something to her that she didn't want. However, that didn't stop me from persuading her to do what I wanted. Fortunately, persuading and forcing were two completely different things.

"I'm not being a child. Do you have _any_ other friends except for the skeleton? Do you have _any_ other adult influences in your life except for that…creature?!"

Valkyrie's voice was cold. "I don't _need_ anyone else. Skulduggery Pleasant isn't a creature, he's a human being. Leave me alone!"

I ducked out of the way just in time for Valkyrie to storm past me. She was angry. Fletcher called out to her, but she didn't listen to him. I slipped away after her, as much as I wanted to stay there and beat Fletcher to death, I couldn't do anything to estrange myself from Valkyrie. I didn't know how much she still liked him.

I snuck up behind her. I slipped my hands onto her waist. "Looking for me?" I had been gradually increasing the physical contact until she lost sight to the boundaries that she had supposedly put up. Soon she will start craving me as much as I crave her.

She jumped and turned. "Skul! Yes, I was. I just ran into Fletcher. He…he's a jerk!"

I nodded sagely. "Alas, most boys in this century are. Come, I'll take you back to Gordon's, and I'll make you some tea."

She bumped me playfully. "I feel tense too…" Her eyes were sparkling. I gave a mock suffering sigh.

"Is that all I'm worth to you? A masseuse?"

She laughed. "No…you're also a very good friend."

My heart, nonexistent as it may be, twisted at the word 'friend'. I shook myself out of it. Friendship has often led to love. Valkyrie would be mine soon enough.

"What do you remember from last night?" I was curious.

She blushed. "I remember falling asleep as you massaged me. I woke up in a bed in one of the guest rooms. You put me in pajamas."

I nodded. "Yes, I didn't think it would be comfortable in your leather clothes. I hope I didn't overstep? Did you sleep well?" I unlocked the Bentley and we climbed in.

She blushed again. "You didn't. I, honestly, don't mind. I did have some very interesting dreams, but yes, I slept like a baby."

I chuckled. "Interesting dreams how?"

"Nothing."

I cocked my head. "From the way you're blushing, I would say that they had a sexual air?"

She blushed deeper. I chuckled. "I won't ask who you dreamed of."

She turned to me. "Do dreams have an element of truth?"

I nodded. "Some do. Some dreams are like messages from your subconscious, telling you what you already know, but don't really care to acknowledge."

"Like that dream whisperer?"

"Exactly." I was proud of Valkyrie's intelligence.

She leaned back into her seat. I watched her from the corner of my socket. Keeping my attention mostly on the road, I watched her. From her small hands to her waist, she was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. "Where do you get your beauty from? Your mother or your father?"

She blinked. "My mother." She smiled and then her eyes widened. "Did you just call me beautiful?"

"No."

She smirked at me. "I think you did!"

I shrugged. "I suppose I did. Ah! Here we are!" I parked the Bentley and we got out. Pity it wasn't raining. I enjoyed her body pressed to mine. Patience…soon I can have all of her to myself. Her mind, her soul, and her body would all be mine. My soul quivered in anticipation. I looked at her. She was mine. There was no other way. She would be mine.

 **Blurring the lines between true love and obsessive love. How am I doing? You guys still enjoying this? Next chapter, I'm planning on making some sparks fly.**

 **Ink…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Mine

Valkyrie was asleep on the couch. I stared at her. I could still feel the phantom sensations of her smooth skin against my gloves from last night. It was almost driving me mad not to do it again. She was a drug. I never get enough of her.

I got up and approached her. "My Valkyrie." I whispered my desires to her. Someday, I wouldn't have to hide them behind the veil of sleep.

Valkyrie woke me from my meditation almost four hours after she fell asleep.

"Valkyrie, what's wrong?"

She was pale. "Hold me."

I allowed her to crawl into my lap. My arms wrapped around her and she curled up into me. I was concerned for her, but that didn't mean that I didn't enjoy this close proximity.

"Dear?"

She shook her head. Too soon then. Very well, I can wait. I am a very patient skeleton. After all, haven't I waited and carefully worked through the years to make Valkyrie mine? Careful words, perfectly sculpted to persuade her to my side.

It was at least ten minutes before she was willing to speak of what she dreamed. "It was Darquesse again." She looked into my sockets. "Skul, she's getting bolder!"

I sighed. I didn't know what to do. "It won't happen. There is always a way that will show itself when we need it most." I touched her chin. "Isn't that how it always is? We always have a plan. I'll just have to research it."

She leaned into my touch. I pushed my influence and began playing with her hair. She smiled at me. "I'm sorry I upset you earlier. You were right about my family. I'm an outsider now." Her fist clenched.

I tilted my head sadly even though I wanted to laugh and cheer. "Not completely." I made my voice carefully neutral.

Her head rose to look me in the face. "What do you mean?"

I situated her better, my right hand resting on her hip, my left hand on her thigh. "Am I not family to you?"

She hugged me so hard I could've have sworn my bones were bending. "Skulduggery Pleasant, you are everything to me." She looked at me in all seriousness.

I chuckled. "I'm not everything. Silly girl, I'm not…your lover. Why don't you just say I'm a brilliant friend, a humble partner, a magnificent mentor, and a very talented and impeccably dressed detective?" Make her think of lover. Think of it carefully. It will play on her mind. She will meditate. Lover. Love with me. It will drive her mad until she accepts it. That pause will give her hope that I love her back, but am hesitant.

However, much to my confusion, she started laughing. I stared, fascinated. I loved her laugh. It sound like a child's laugh, except with a little bit more cynicism. It's hard to describe, so don't blame me if I don't make sense.

She leaned into me. "Now _you_ are being the silly one. When I meant everything…I meant…" She bit her lip. "Everything." I wished I could have raised an eyebrow. This was a very quick development. But of course, this is Valkyrie, I'm dealing with. She is know for making fast decisions and sticking with them. She sees what she wants and she grabs it. Much like me…a lot like me, actually. I stifled a chuckle.

I held her closer. "Lover too?" It was all I could do not to allow my exultation in my voice.

She nodded hesitantly. "We're perfect together." Of course we're perfect together, I molded you and trained you. You are who you are now because of me.

But, I pretended to think about it. "I'm not saying that I don't want this, but we must consider all the issues. I'm a skeleton. I will not be able to provide what you need."

She smirked at me. "I think you, being as _creative_ as you are, will think of _something_ to offset that little issue."

Those little words set off a series of images that I had stored up in my mind. I almost groaned at those words. "I'm…400 years old."

She laughed. "In a world of freak shows like us, do you think age matters?!" She shook her head. Suddenly my hat was no longer resting on the arm of my chair. It was, instead, hanging over the fire in the fireplace. "Date me or this hat will be forced to retire." Her eyes were alight with mischief.

I had no doubt she would do it. I had trained her be exactly like this. "This is slightly déjà vu. Except you're going to burn it instead of step on it." I shook my head in mock sadness. "Very well, if I must take on this burden known as courtship, then I must…"

Inwardly I was celebrating. I had expected her to give in to me much later than this, perhaps a month's time. I was foolish to think that. With the dreams she's been having, about me thanks to the tea, and the fact that I'm the only one she's interacted with, the same person who saved her life, it is no doubt that she's fallen in love with me. I held back my exultant laughter. I did well.

Valkyrie Cain was mine the minute I first laid eyes on her, but now it was solidified. Now she was mine completely, willingly, and wholly.

I looked at her. She had put the hat on her head. "We must take it slow."

She slipped back onto my lap. "I'm seventeen now, Skul. I'm almost old enough to own this big, old house. When I do, I'm going to move in. No more sneaking around a family that doesn't really know me. We don't have to take it slow, if I no longer have parents." She looked at me. "You're my world, Skul. And you better take care not to destroy it, or _all_ your hats go up in flames!"

I laughed. "Now why would I want to destroy the world of a girl I love?"

She looked at me in surprise. "You love me back?"

I cocked my head at her. "Of course I return your feelings. If I hadn't I would have said so." I pulled my Valkyrie closer. My teeth grazed her neck. She shivered with pleasure, if the look on her face was anything to go by. I nipped here and there, working my hands along her torso, half massaging and half groping the body that I had craved for so long.

Finally, she was mine. "You're mine, Valkryie."

She didn't say anything at first. "Yours?" She stared at me with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Yes…" I grabbed her and carried her to a guest room. I proceeded to worship every inch of her skin. Her breathless cries, her panting was like music to me. "You are mine." I whispered to her the whole time. Whispering how she was mine.

I rewarded her with agonizing pleasure when she affirmed that she was, indeed, mine. However, when she was hesitant, she didn't receive as much attention. She noticed, and her body craved my touch. Even in bed, I trained her and guided her.

She breathed out as I worshipped her body. "Y-yes…yours. I'm yours." I wished I could have smiled. Those words, dropped from such delicious lips. She arched her back as I caressed her insides as a reward for her words. "YOURS! AH! Ah… Yours…SKULDUGGERY!" She screamed my name. Only my name was on her mind, her heart…her tongue.

To put it simply, we made love. Glorious, deep, and rich love all throughout the night. Considering it was our night, I shall not share it.

I knew Gordon would be shaking his head sadly. Valkyrie Cain was gone, he would be thinking. I felt like laughing. Valkyrie Cain never existed. She was mine from the very beginning. I had decided it to be so when I saw her at the will reading. I had watched her stay alone at the house. I had saved her life then, and now, I am her life, and she is mine.

I look down at the still flushed girl. She is sleeping my arms. I feel like laughing. Finally, after five years of subtle persuasion, my work has finally come to fruition.

Valkyrie Cain is mine.

 **How was it?**

 **I had to make it seemed rushed because that's Valkyrie's character. When she sees something, she wants it. Skulduggery persuaded her to want him, and so she takes him. Clever Skul…**

 **Up next, I'm planning on doing a crossover with Percy Jackson and Skulduggery Pleasant's world. This should be interesting…**

 **I enjoyed writing this. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Feel free to review your reaction.**

 **Ink…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Tag Scene

 **SURPRISE! Tag scene! I thought this up after I re-read all of your wonderful reveiws! Thank you by the way! I enjoyed them so much!**

 **Hope you enjoy this little twist at the end. If you don't like, just pretend it's not there. = )**

 **Ink…**

Valkyrie smiled slightly and slipped Skulduggery's journal back into his desk. _Interesting read…It should be entitled 'How to Seduce Valkyrie: In Ten Easy Lessons.'_ She thought with amusement.

She glanced at the wedding band on her finger and smirked. Maybe she should write something similar and call it. ' _How to Trick and Snare a Skeleton: In Five Easy Lessons.'_ Valkyrie laughed again. She felt Darquesse's amusement at the whole situation.

Leaning back in Skulduggery's chair she thought to herself, _In order to catch a skeletal husband, make him think that he's in control…_ She chuckled and left Skulduggery's den.

 **Did you guys expect that? Hehe… ; )**

 **Thank you so much for your support throughout this story! It is greatly appreciated!**

 **InkStainedHands1177**


End file.
